29 - A quest for the Palantir
by DixieLeDix
Summary: The Nazgul engage in a quest to get hold of a Palantir. In the process both Arnor and Gondor suffers from the nine attacks...
1. Chapter 1

1248

The army of Minalcar moved northeast though the plains of Rhovanion. They had occasionally come upon villages but none had seemed hostile to the men from Gondor.

Minalcar send out scouts in front of the army. These would announce to arrival of the army to any villages they came upon and guarantee that they would not be attacked if they did not attack themselves.

His army did not move in a straight line as he wanted any enemy who noticed them to be unable to make an ambush.

As his army moved further away small skirmishes occurred, but the Numenoreans were well prepared and suffered only very small losses.

One day Minalcar rode with only two dozen men around him and they were surprised by enemies hidden in the grass. The Numenoreans were not fat from the other men, but the attack was quick and half of the were either killed or thrown of their horses. Minalcar was hit by an arrow in the and he too fell of his horse. He reached for his sword as an Easterling run towards him with an axe. The man was killed by an arrow to his throat. More arrows followed, all killing an enemy.

An elf came running to aide Minalcar. He aimed and fired with a great precision while moving. He passed Minalcar and the prince followed him. He though the elf was finding random enemies to kill, but then realized he was running in a specific direction. He aimed for an enemy far away.

"Khamul;" he shouted when firing, and Minalcar could see a hooded figure three hundred feet away. Khamul dodged the arrow and fled.

Soon other Numenoreans came and killed all the attackers. Minalcar had lost half his men and was wounded himself, but he still insisted to speak with the elf.

"Who are you and why do you come to our help?" he asked.

"My name is Glorfindel. I have lived my life fighting these enemies, and I do not fear the dark," the elf said.

"I have seen elves around Edhellond where we can sail to from Tolfalas from where I grew up. But, I have yet to see one as fair as you. You must surely be one of the Eldar. But tell me my lord, why are you here?"

"I have searched this slave of the darkness for many years now. He is one of the Nine who once fought Elendil and the men from Numenor."

If you will accept me in your army, I will help you in your quest, but first let me attend your wounds," Glorfindel

And Minalcar and his men welcome Glorfindel among them. The high elf attended to the wounded men.

Glorfindel followed with the Army and told Minalcar what he knew about Khamul and the other Nazgul.

As the army moved east, Minalcar understood that it was in risk of being surrounded, as there were unknown territories around them. He ordered the army to camp at the north slopes of the Ash Mountains for the winter.

Minalcar constantly send out scout in all directions to search for enemy activity.

One day the scouts returned almost simultaneously. They had all seen enemies. The ones who were send east and west both said enemies had hidden in the highland bordering Ered Lithui , but now had entered the lowland, but instead of attacking the Numenoreans, they had moved north and connected with the main force moving south.

"We are surrounded," some of the men shouted. While other said; "let them come we have enough arrows for all of them.

Some of his commanders, advised Minalcar to send men over the mountains to reach Minas Ithil for enforcement.

However, Minalcar said, "they will not attack us now. They want us to stay here and wait, as they know the road to Gondor is now open. if we do not break out before long, they will attack Gondor instead. We will wait a few days, so they think we plan to defend ourselves here. My hope is that they will start to send people against Gondor. We will catch up with them before they react the Great River, and in the meanwhile, we will deal with those who say behind."

The men agreed to Minalcars plan, but they also knew that the enemy they faced was much stronger than they first believed.

After only three days, Minalcar was ready. They army rode to east and first engage the Easterling there. However, the Easterlings had been well prepared, and they have placed spears in the ground and dug ditches to cavalry of Gondor to move forward quickly. The movement back into the plains too longer time than expected and Minalcar ordered stop when the night came as the men from Gondor could not see what was ahead of them.

The men started to be tired and the loses increased as they moved north. Minalcar knew he was in problems, he wanted to push the army so they would be able to reach the enemies moving towards Gondor in the west, but if he took chances he risk of loosing more men increased and the army might never be able to break out.

After a week the men had managed to move far north, but only a short distance west. Glorfindel stayed close to Minalcar during the days battle. At midday he pointed north.

"Look!" he shouted; "a thousand mounted men in the north heading this way."

Minalcae ordered his men to stop and dismount, find places to defend themselves. Many of his men though their end was near as now they also had to fight another mounted army, eqaul in size to their own.

Glorfindel had sharp eyes. He again shouted, "they are not enemies, they are aiming to hit the Easterlings."

And the mounted men attacked the Esstrlings from behind. Their horses were large and rode more enemies down than they killed by arrows.

Minalcal ordered his men the get on their horses again and help the unknown allied. The defence of the Easterlings quickly broke down and they were separated in two.

"Those who can, follow after those who flee west, let the other run," he commanded.

Some of his captains wanted to stay to protect the king, but Minalcar said; "Stay only with me if you cannot fight anymore. There is nothing to fear from those approaching us, they are friends."

Thus, Minalcar and Glofindel were almost alone when the men from the northern plains approached them.

Their leader was a young man. At first he seemed small, but Minalcar they realized th horse he was on , was equal in size to that biggest of one the Numenoreans had.

"I am Minalcar of Gondor," he announced. He noticed the mans blond hair, which was difference from most of the enemies he had seen."

"Who might you be?" Minalcar asked; "and why would you come to you help in time of need?"

The man said; "your enemy is our enemy. We have fought this evil for many years. They prevent us from settle down, in this land we believe to be ours. Thus, we have been moving around for centuries with our homes and horses. This was the first time they had gathered such a large army and we wanted to engage them a final time."

The man then said; "I am Vidugavia. King of Rhovanion."

Minacar said, "I do not know you or your realm, but you have earned the friendship of Gondor."


	2. Chapter 2

1250

Glorfindel and the five men from Gondor rode fast towards the forest. The plain slowly became forest as the trees and bushes grow ever closer, but the horses did seem to find their way, and stepped on the ground without getting any injuries.

The trees became higher and stood closers to each other of Glorfindel ordered all to stop.

"We cannot ask more of these magnificent creatures," from now on we continue on foot.

One of the men from Gondor said, "Should we no return these horses to Vidugavia. He was kind enough to lend them to us?"

Glorfindel said; "these are the Mearas. I saw them in Numenor, and the Faithfuls brought them here. Once these horses were given to man of Middle Earth by the Earl of Andunie and the Middle Men have kept their blood pure ever since."

Another man said, "but should one of us not ride with the horses to ensure they find their way back?"

Glorfindel answered; "they will find their way back themselves. They moved freely in Numenor but did still recognize their home and would remain faithful to their owner."

Thu,s the men let the horses go and continued on foot. The horses disappeared into the night of the east, and they all stayed together. Glorfindel and the men turned around and walked towards the forest.

After a while, one of the men said; "The forest seems dark, and hostile towards us.

However, Glorfindel said; "I do not fear the darkness, I have stood against the strongest of enemies, even the demon of fire when he wanted to destroy what I oved."

The men found courage in words of Glorfindel and followed the elf into the thick forest.

One of the men said; "we all want to tell others, that we do not fear anything, not even death, but I have heard men, who had said that, scream in fear before they were killed."

Another added, "and there are things to be more frightened of, more than death."

Their commander then said; "fear comes to all, as do courage. The elf lord did not say he was without fear. He just said darkness was not one of them. Fear is infectious, but so is courage, and over fear and courage is honor and the will to protect them we love. I will follow this elf into the darkness, and I hope you will do so, too"

And all the men rode into the forest after Glorfindel.

When Minalcar returned to Gondor, he was received as a hero by the King. King Narmacil recalled the history when mounted men from the north had helped Elendil at the battle of Dagorlad.

He welcomed Minalcar in front of the king house attended by many people.

Minalcar said; "we have found friends, like when Earendur did when he landed on the shores of Gondor before the dark lord was defeated."

Narmacil was insecure on how to react, he said; "then let us make friends, where friendships can be made."

Minalcar then said, "with the king's permission I wish to send my son north to learn the ways of the people of Vidugavia."

The King said, "I support this idea."

The people cheered as raised his hand to celebrate Minalcar.

However, when the king and his brother were alone with Minalcar, the king asked, "what about the construction we promised our father to finish?"

Minalcar answered, "I will attend to this. But first I need to build defenses to secure our eastern borders. I have ordered some of my men to construct a Gondorean stronghole below the northern slopes of Ered Lithui, where the passage into Mordor over the mountains is possible. We need a place where our armies can take refuge for both winter and enemies. Valacar will visit this construction when he travels north.

His father then asked, "and what about the Argonath?"

Minalcar said, "I will attend to this project, when I have secured our borders."

Glorfindel and the five men slowly moved into the forest towards the west.

When they slept, they took turns watching over the others.

One night they were all woken when their watchman scream.

Glorfindel fired an arrow into the forest as the men from Gondor attended to their friend.

"A spider," the man said, "it surprised me and stung me."

The other men at first were released as they had feared a much larger enemy. However, when they saw what the arrow of Glorfindel had hit, fear struck them. The dead spider's body was as big as a large plate and its tentacles were as long as a human arm.

"We cannot go any further," Glorfindel said, "there will be many of these between us and the naked hill."

The men created a stretcher of wood and started to find their way back. Glorfindel attended to the wounds of the man who was stung, but no Athelas grew in the forest and before they reached the eastern fringe. The man had died.

The buried the man and continued their journey to the construction site at Argonath. There were only a dozen men on the eastern border and the construction had not progressed in several years. Glorfindel left the men and crossed the river.

At the same time Valacar came to the eastern fort. The people from Gondor had received help from the Northmen and the building had progressed much. Valacar was well received by the Northmen there and he was eager to learn their language.

He was surprised to seek the Northmen suing women to help with the construction. They carried the huge logs and lifted them into the deep gutter they had dug. Valacar felt he too had to help, and he joined the workers there, earning the respect of both Gondoreans and Northmen.

At one point he tripped when carrying a log. He feared the other people would lose grip of the log and it would fall upon him, but a young woman quickly took his place and the workers placed the log in the gutter.

"You are strong as a man," Valacar said to the woman. The woman did not look like the women of Gondor. She was neither tall nor thin, but her smile warmed Valacar as she addressed him.

"I am Vidumavi, daughter of Vidugavia," she said.

Valacar was surprised, he said, "I am ..."

"I know who you are," Vidumavi said.


	3. Chapter 3

1255

Valacar and Vidumavi rode at the plains of Rhovanion. Valacar had been riding since his youth and considered himself a skilled horseman, but Vidumavi outpaced him, even though their horses seemed similar in stature,

Vidumavi stopped and waited for Valacar.

He said; "the people of Gondor have always considered themselves superior to others in horseback riding, but here I am, the prince of Gondor, falling behind a women from the plains. My horse must b weaker than yours."

Vidumavi smiled and said, "your horse is falling behind that is true, but it is not because it is weaker than mine. Your horse does not understand you, as well as mine understand, what I ask of it."

"I asked it to make hasty speed, but it failed to perform," Valacar said, "you know your own horse that gives you an advantage over me."

Vidumavi said, "then let us switch horse, and I shall deliver the second defeat to the prince of Gondor."

Vidumavi met her father when she returned to the camp of the Northmen.

"Where is the prince?" her father asked.

"He will be coming soon, maybe we should prepare a welcome to make his defeat seem less heavy."

Her father looked at the plain and saw Valacar in the distance. He laughed and said, "the men from west has much to learn."

However, Valacar did take his defeat well, as time had passed, he had learned to respect the Northmen and their way of living. Vidugavia and his people and family may have seemed strange to the man from Gondor when he first saw them, but he had learned an important lesson about people from another culture, that appearance and customs do not reveal the heart.

That night as the Northmen sad around the fire, Valacar did reveal his heart to Vidumavi. He had forgotten his heritage and dury and became nothing but a simple man in subject to his emotions.

Vidugavia watched the couple and felt happy. He saw a bond between his people and Gondor for the future.

The Northmen did not observe a period of engagement like the three years of the Edain. Vidumavi and Valacar became wife and husband immediately.

Next year the son of Valacar was born. His mother gave him the name Vinitharya. After a few months, the words of the birth of his grandchild reached Minalcar and Elenwa in Osgiliath.

Minalcar said; "I fear my grandson will meet resistance from some people in Gondor. Until now all rulers of Gondor to Numenoreans, as Tarannon Falastur had no children."

Elenwa said; "My son has followed his heart, as I once did. Today there are only a few people of Gondor who can claim they origins from the ships of Isildur and Anarion, but still …

Vidugavia would often carry Vinithary with her when they rode, even though he was only a toddler.

"it is in our blood never to settle down for may generations," she said.

One day when Vinitharya was four the rode as far east as they had even been. The plains were quiet, and no dangers could be seen. As they rode east the landscape slowly changed, small hills appeared and became taller as the journeyed. However, the were no problems for the great horses.

As the stopped at high hill, Valacar noticed he could see far east. In front of them the hills continued, but between them the eastern landscape was unfolded. There was a huge body of water in the distance.

"What is it?" Valacar asked.

"It cannot be seen from here, but it is a lake. We call it the center of the Middle Earth as it is from an island in the lake that Bema watch over our people."

Valacar looked over the huge lake in the east.

Vidumavi said, "the sand of this lake is red. Some say it is the blood of from when the Easterlings waged war against my people over a millennium ago. We prayed to Bema and Skoge to come to our help, but the enemy was strong. My ancestors fled to the west, but they were not welcomed by the Go-hilleg and their allied and became a wandering people. The horses made us survive here at the plains, as together we were superior in battle, but still our hearts long for a home."

Valacar said, "I have heard about the great lake from the tales from Numenor. Once it was the center of Middle Earth where the blessed people placed a lamp for the first born to rise. They placed one more in the south for the second born to rise. But the lamps were destroyed, and the plan of the one disturbed. The king of Araw left Middle Earth as the last of the Vala, but he never forgot the Avari and Middle Men, who he once saved from the enemy."

Vidumavi did not understand who Valacar was speaking of. She said; "the king of Araw. He must be the same as Bema. They say he still hunts here after Skoge has made the flowers and animals survive the winter."

"She is called Vana by my people," Valacar said, "our people share the same origin for sure."

Far away in the south of Middle Earth, the son of Mastalle, the first grandchild of Calimehtar was born. He was given the name Castamir.

The happiness of the birth was disturbed by the news of the death of father of Castamir. He had been at the walls of Umbar, but during a night both him and several other men had been killed by an unseen assassin only a few days before. Marstalle was filled with grief and grew hatefull against the Haradrim and others that were not of Edain blood.

Calimehtar said to his family, "your blood is pure. You are the true Numenoreans. The rumor from Osgiliath tell that the son of Valacar have been born in the east, to a mother not of the Edain. This will be the beginning the end of the line of my brother."

He told his children to spread the word of the bastard son of Valacar in Umbar, and the decay of the Numenorean blood should he ever become king.

"Be patient children, time will work for you. You cannot fight Minalcar now, but his son is weak, and his grandson will be even weaker." Calimehtar said.

The next year Valacar returned to Gondor after being away for ten years. He rode with his wife and young son into Osgiliath and was received by Minalcar.

The people were surprise of the look of their prince and his family, as Valacar had dressed as the Northmen. However, they all cheered as Minalcar and the king and his brother welcome the prince. Minalcar presented the followers from the north to the people of Gondor and proclaimed that Gondor had found new friends.

When Minalcar was alone with his family he presented Vidumavi and his son. His parents were delighted, but the king and his brother did not speak.

In the years after the birth of Castamir other murders occurred in Umbar. On orders from Calimehtar, people locked their houses at night and soldiers patrolled the streets, but they could not find the assassin, who people named the ghost of Umbar.


	4. Chapter 4

1272

Calimehtar received a letter from Romendacil in Umbar.

Romendacil warned his half brother about spreading malicious news about Valacar and his family.

The letter stated, "I give you two options, brother. Either you come to Osgiliath and apologize in public and to the king and our father for the accusations you have directed towards my family or you go abroad never to return to Gondor. In both cases you will be replaced as governor of Umbar"

For Calimehtar this was a final defeat. His children urged him to stand against his brother and rebel against the crown, but he answered, "I will not turn against my family, Minalcar has proven himself strong and Valacar will be his heir."

However, Mastalle, his oldest daughter was not interested in submitting to Minalcar. To her son, Castamir, she said, "your father was of Numenorean blood, not from Anarion, but from those loyal to the king of Numenor. He died fighting for Umbar against lesser men before you were born. You shall honor him, not by submitting to Valacar and his offspring's, but by becoming a true Numenorean."

In the north, king Celebrindor of Arthedain died, and was followed by his son Malvegil. As with his predecessors Celebrindor he was buried in a hidden cave in Emyn Uial. After the coronation Malvegil and his son Argeleb, went to Elostirion with the Grey wizard. They were received by Cirdan there.

"I welcome you Mithandir. It has been a long time but your help to the Dunedain of the north has not been unnoticed by Lindon," he said.

To the new king, he said, "you have asked for protection of the stone of sight and we have been watching it. Until the passing of your father I have seen nothing that would disturb the peace in Arnor. However, I have recently seen a dark creature in the realm of Rhudaur. The stone is still hidden in Amon Sul, but it will not be for long as it is being searched for."

As Malvegil and the grey wizard travelled back the new king the Wizard said, "you should reclaim the stone of Amon Sul for Arnor. I will help you in this quest and I am sure that master Elrond and his sons will so too."

Malvegil answered, "If we do this it will come to hostilities with Rhudaur. We are not prepared for war. Annuminas is a place of peace."

His son commended, "but we should prepare then. In the south they have fought wars in both the east and south. Master Elrond and the seer have both foretold they see this coming to the north as well."

Thus, the king sent his son and the wizard to find a place east of Annuminas to build a fort to defend his kingdom.

They rode until they were at the eastern slopes of the hills on the eastern side of Arthedain.

"This is the place where we can and shall defend Annuminas," Malvegil said.

The night before their departure Castamir had a nightmare. He dreamt about being surrounded by many enemies with red light coming from their eyes. As he woke the room was in dark and there were quiet. His mother was also sleeping in the room. He got up and walked to the balcony. Umbar was hot in the summer and the rooms would have no shades unless it was windy, but that night there were no winds.

As he approached the balcony, he saw a dark figure moving silence outside. Castamir ran back inside and woke his mother.

She got up and, and he told her what he had seen. Suddenly they heard a short scream and the night became silence again.

"Somebody is here," she said to her son, "I will warn the others. You shall hide my son."

She opened a cupboard by the bed and pushed him into it. As she closed the door, she said, "do not speak, but remember who you are."

She revealed as knife she had armed herself with and faced the dark figure.

"Who are you?" she said and pointed the knife towards him.

The hooded person did not answer but slowly approached her. When he was only a few feet away, she attacked him. Castamir watched as his mother stabbed the hooded person before he was able to react, but he seemed untouched and grabbed her put his arm around her neck suffocating her. As her eyes became dull, Castamir could not remain in the cupboard anymore. He ran to help his mother. However, it was too late and the Nazgul easily stopped him with one hand.

"Murderer," Castamir cried.

The ghost looked at him again and Castamir could see his eyes under the hood. They shined red as in his dream. He tightened his hands around the young boy neck.

Castamir looked at him. He stopped crying and controlled his fear. He looked the stranger into his dead eyes.

As much as Akhorahil was a slave to evil, the part of his body and soul that could still remember Numenor was impressed by the boy's courage facing death.

He said, "I will spare your life, but you owe me this and one day I will demand of you that you give me something that you king possess in return. You will be my eyes among the seapeople."

Castamir got more courage, he said, "I will make no deal with death."

The Nazgul answered, "this is no deal. Only know this, that I can take your life whenever I want and if you fail me, I will, but if you pay me back. You will live."

He looked at the child and continued, "this is for you to remember me, when you grow older."

Castamir felt a sharp pain as the knife of the Nazgul entered the side of his body. He screamed.

The scream woke many sleeping people in the great house and also alerted the guards at the entrance, who had failed to notice the intruder. Within a short while people came to the room of Castamir and his mother, but the ghost had been fast to disappear.

Castamir felt the pain slowly decrease but the sorrow of the loss of his mother lying dead beside him increased.

The people ran between the rooms and found the family of Castamir, including Calimehtar, all slain, but the Nazgul had gone.


	5. Chapter 5

1294

Valacar and Vidumavi were in the east celebrating that Rhunost was finished. The castle lay on the north side of Ered Lithui where the passage into the plain of Lithlad was possible. From there, riders could reach Minas Ithil in three days. The climb over the mountains on horseback was not easy, so the men from Gondor would rest inside Mordor before reaching the foundation of Barad-dur. The men sill feared this place and they never stopped there, but continued towards Ithil, and found a second resting place east of the castle. The passage was used only if a message should be delivered urgently and only by a small group of men. Gondor had stopped patrolling Mordor since the war in the east, and the two teeth towers build by the first king Romendacil, only had a small garrison. Far the most travel, and all that carried supplies were done over Dagorlad.

Vidumavi heard the sad news of the passing of her father Vidugavia. She had missed her life in Rhovanion and wanted her son to meet her family. Her brother had become the new king and he met her at the castle. Vidumavi wanted to ride with her son back north to stay with her people for a few years and Valacar approved. However, before they departed with the Northmen messengers arrived from Ithil over the mountains. King Narmacil had died, and Valacars father requested that he and his family should come to Osgiliath immediately. Minalcar believed it would be necessary for his son and grandson to be part of the funeral and crowning of the new king Calmacil.

Vidumavi was sad but she followed her husband and son back to Gondor

At the same time another castle was finished. King Malvegil of Arthedain named his castle Fornost. King Celervellon and his son and daughter. His son was vengeful towards Rhudaur and wanted to engage in war against them

He said, "they claimed Amon Sul for themselves against the oath of the sons of Earendil, the founders of their realm. The blood of the Edain has gone from Rhudaur and thereby also their right to exist. We should engage in war, as allied we are stronger."

Prince Argeleb said; "I fear war will come to us, and it will come to a higher cost that any of us expect. Right now, people are coming to Arthedain in fear of war. We need to take care of them first. There is a settlement on our borders where the road from here meets the old road. Let us give them a home there."

The Prince of Cardolan, Galathir was not satisfied with the reaction of Arthedain, but his father and sister supported the idea.

His sister Araleth said, "war should be engaged solely to protect. Instability has also reached the south of our Kingdom. In time it could be us who would be in need of help. Would you not prefer a sanctuary for our people before we seek honor on the battlefield?"

The kings of Arthedain and Cardolan were impressed by the words. They had already planned for the strengthen of the line of Earendur.

Afterwards King Malvegil met with Cirdan of Lindon and the Grey Wizard at Elostirion. Together they looked into the Palantir.

"Look," Cirdan said, "the Palantir remains hidden in the tower, but recently there have been strange people around Amon Sul. They are not of Numenorean origins. They are dark and their faces are hidden, and they speak a language unknown to me. I have seen violence towards the common people for the sole purpose of spreading fear."

The three of them looked into the silence stone. The top of Amon Sul was empty for people and shrouded in fog, but suddenly a dark figure appeared. The figure seems to move without sound.

Cirdan said, "It seems to be searching, Mithrandir"

The wizard answered, "I know what it is searching for. The same as we look into here. They shall not have it, we must act."

The figure came close to the place in the wall where the Palantir was hidden. It stopped for a while. The three persons in Elostirion waited until it looked towards them. They expected to be able to see the face, but they only say a pale color with no recognizable features, as if it had been a face but the skin had been bleached.

Malvegil stepped back, "a creature of fear", he said. "Rhudaur has fallen to dark forces. Who can stand against such a being?"

The Grey Wizard said; "I know who. He stood against a similar being in the east. He will help us."

Cirdan said; "we must act now!"

The wizard just nodded to agree and continue to look at the creature moving around in Amon Sul. Suddenly he said, "I am surprised."

"By what?" Cirdan asked.

"I believe it is a woman," Mithrandir answered.


	6. Chapter 6

1300

The village at the crossroad between Fornost and Cardolan and the old road grew fast as more people came from Rhudaur to seek refuge. In addition, a few people from Tharbad also came there as they felt threatened in the south.

They sought an escape from the evil power rising in the mountains behind, and the skies around Rhurduar became increasingly darker.

One winter day a hooded person came to the Kings residence in Cameth Brin. The guards at first drew their weapons, but then withdrew, leaving the covered figure unobstructed to see the king, as fear of the unknown seized them.

The young king sat in his wooden throne. The king was startled by the figure now facing him. But was also drawn to it in a way he could not understand himself.

"Who are you, who stands before the king of Rhudaur without an agreement," the king tried to say politely, but there was the tremor in his voice.

The figure removed the thick robe and was wearing only a thin scarf covering most of the body. The king could see the outline of the person beneath and understood it was a woman.

"Close your eyes, and you will see more", she said.

The king closed his eyes and he felt the woman come closer.

"I have come to offer you a trade. I myself have decided for an eternal life, and now you must decide for your life. "

She slowly pulled out a long knife from under her scarf. The blade of the knife was shaped like a flame.

"Can you give me eternal life?" the King asked.

"No, you are not worthy of receiving that gift," she replied coldly.

"- but I will let you keep your life and your kingdom and put the other kingdoms of Eriador under your rule if you give me what I want."

"And what is this then?" said the King still with a trembling voice.

"In Amon Sul there is an item, which I desire. It was hidden there long before you became king. Those who hid it has gone, but this is the only place it can be. As I have searched your entire realm for it."

"For you it is nothing but a simple stone," she ended.

"but how will I find it?" the king asked, "I know of no such stone."

"Brick by brick," she answered and left the king's house.

The king ordered his commanders to gather as much people to ride for Amon Sul.

They did not know their preparation for departure from Cameth Brin was seen by Glorfindel and the sons of Elrond.

Glorfindel saw tools being loaded onto wagons and guessed the objective of the gathering.

"Ride to Fornost and get as many men as possible to come to Amon Sul as fast as they can," Glorfindel said.

The men from Rhudaur was delayed on their journey. A bright light from the south would shine in the evening and created fear in both man and horses. They only moved forward in the few hours where the sun was highest on the sky. More and more men deserted as the came closer to Amon Sul.

When Argeleb and his men arrived at Amon Sul, they were surprised to see Glorfindel behind the castle walls.

"Welcome to Amon Sul. The watchtower of the king of Arnor," Glorfindel shouted to them.

Argeleb and his men entered the castle. He had twenty warriors and the sons of Elrond with him.

"How did this castle fall to Glorfindel so quickly?" Argeleb asked when inside.

Glorfindel said; "A small climb for me. Most men had camped around the castle; there were only six defenders inside. Two raised weapons against me, two surrendered and declared loyalty to your father and two I took prisoners."

Argeleb noticed two men behind Glorfindel and needed not to ask to the fate of the first two. Thus, he asked, "what happened to the two prisoners?"

Glorfindel answered, "I let them go. They alerted the people camped outside, and they left for the north."

Prince Galathir of Cardolan who was with Argeleb said, "they will alert the enemy, we are to few to defend this castle."

Glorfindel said, "they will come here tomorrow anyway. And we will be enough. Rhudaur does not come here to retake this tower. The have lost interest in it a long time ago. Why only want what we are also here to find."

He then asked Araleth of Cardolan who had travelled with the warriors from Fornost, "where did you mother tell you the stone was hidden?"

"In the wall, directly to the west just below the ceiling to the top," she answered.

Many of the men there started to look for cracks in the thick wall but could find nothing.

Glorfindel walked to the wall and raised his hands against the ceiling. A sharp light filled the room, and everybody inside looked away. When the light disappeared, he held the Palantir in his hand.

"How did you do that?" one of the men asked.

"If everybody knows there is nothing to hide," the elf answered. He handed the Palantir to Argeleb.

"This belongs to the king of Arnor," Glorfindel said.

As the sun was about to set, the Rhudaur army surrounded Amon Sul. They were several hundred. They had been warned but still they were surprised to see the old banner of Arnor waiving in the wind on the of the tower.

One of the men rode forward, "I am king Magar of Rhudaur, this fortress belongs to me. If you don't give it to me, we'll take it by force," he said.

Argeleb had placed spears around the walls on top of the castle so the defenders appeared to be lot more numerous than they in fact were."

He said, "this tower belongs to Isildur and his heirs. If you are a Dunedains you are free to step in, but you have will have to leave your weapons behind. "

The man of Rhudaur were angered by the words and wanted to attack, but their king had not come to fight.

He yelled to his men to step down and dismounted the horse and stepped forward and stood in front of the gate leaving his weapon behind. "I am a Dunedain," he said.

When the men from Rhudaur were in a safe distance, Argeleb let him in.

"I trust you are a man of your words," Magar said.

"I do the same of your word," Argeleb said.

"Please come with me," Argeleb said and walked up the stairs on the inside of the castle. On all the floors they passed stood armored men. When Magar did not know was that two stairs circled the inside of the walls opposite each other and it was the same men he saw multiple times.

They came and stood at the top and Argeleb made sure the men of Magar could see him safe there.

"This tower was to be shared by the descendant of Earendur," he said.

Magar then said, "you can have this castle, I ask only of one thing here. Just a simple stone, Give it to me, and we will leave this place in your hands."

Argeleb, "I will give you any stone inside this castle. Upon that I swear. But first I asked you to break bread with me."

Magar was surprised but accepted and went inside and sat down with Argeleb. His men brought bread and ale. Argeleb ate, but Magar was not interested. After a while he asked, "Why this?"

"I wish to know who stands behind you?" Argeleb said.

"this is not part of our agreement," Magar said, "but I am king of Rhudaur, I answer to no one."

"A name, a realm, a power, or something that makes you want this thing so bad.," Argeleb said.

Magar hesitated and then said, "I shall give you a name to fear, and this name is Angmar. Now give me the stone hidden in this castle!"

"Come with me!" Argeleb said and they went to the southern point of the wall of Amon Sul. While they had been inside, the men from the other side of the castle had moved to this side to appear to be more than they were. When outside again, Argeleb pointed west. In the distance a few torches could be seen on the old road riding westward.

"What is this?" Magar asked.

Argeleb said, "A true Dunedain riding with the Palantir of this castle. She is in the company of two elves and they make great speed. You will not be able to catch up with them."

Magar was petrified as he understood the Palantir was no longer in the tower.

"you tricked me!" he said.

"and you lied to me," Argeleb answered, "in my veins flows the blood of Isildur. It does not in yours."

Glorfindel came and stood next to Argeleb. He would know a Dunedain.

Magar said nothing. He realized his defeat and understood a charge on Amon Sul was pointless now. He turned and walked silently down from the top of tower. He left the castle and met his men. It was night now.

"Should we attack?" his men asked him.

"No," replied Magar, "we return home and gather more people. We shall attack the castle they call Fornor and after this their capital Annuminas. Amon Sul is of no value now.

He ordered them to break up and return to Cameth Brin. His men were surprised that he would not stay around Amon Sul and besiege the castle but retreat immediately and during the night.

Argeleb and Glorfindel looked out over the countryside and watch the men of Rhudaur leave. On the hill they suddenly notice a lone dark figure.

"What's that?" Argeleb asked. He could not see as well as Glorfindel.

"Our true enemy," said the elf man. "I see the evil that drives Rhudaur."

"Angmar!" Argeleb said.

The figure disappeared over the hill.

Magar rode silently in front of the army back toward Cameth Brin. He rarely rested and returned to his capital before most of his men. He went to the king house and sat down in his throne. He was exhausted and fell a sleep

Magar woke up after a few hours. He looked out and saw it was still night when he sensed he was not alone in the room.

"It's not over yet," he cried, "I can still get it."

"For you and Rhudaur it is," Adunaphel said, stabbing him with her knife.

The next morning, as the rooster crowed in the town square, the Nazgul stood at the well, holding the severed head of the king of Rhudaur up. The people of Cameth Brin were terrified and began to flee. When the square was empty, the figure walked through the city with the head held up in front of it and people fled everywhere she went. At the gate to the north, she threw the head and disappeared into the morning fog, which in the morning lay beyond the flat countryside north of the city.

The weeks, terrified citizens of Cameth Brin showed up at Amon Sul, asking for protection. Argeleb demand loyalty and then advised them to settle around the new village of Bree to the west.


	7. Chapter 7

1304

In Gondor, king Calmacil of Gondor died. He was followed on the throne by his son Romendacil.

Romendacil was surprised to see he relative Castamir attending the coronation. Castamir had got command of his own ships in a young age and showed great skills for a captain.

The king said, "it makes me happy to see you here, Castamir. I see governor Aldyrch has taken good care of you. I asked him to prioritize this and the hunt for the ghost which killed your family "

Castamir said; "The governor has stop searching for the ghost a long ago, as it is futile now. I believe he vanished from Umbar after killing my grandfather. He may be dead or hiding, but he is not in Umbar! Should Aldyrch have found him, he should had looked among the Haradrim. However, he has remained in Umbar as he fears for his own life too."

Romendacil said, "this is a surprise. I would not expect that of Aldyrch. He has never shown lack of courage."

Castamir then commented, "but has he ever met real danger? I have lived to see the enemy in the eyes. I would be a great governor of Umbar."

The king felt the words of Castamir inappropriate. He had confidence in his governor and would not discuss politic during his coronation.

"I will not discuss such matters now," I firmly stated.

Castamir also met Valacar and Vidumavi and their son Vinitharya. When introduced to Vinitharya, Castamir said, "I see you have brought custom and people with you to our country. I trust you are aware of the proud traditions of Gondor. The Numenoreans have created this, the mightiest kingdom of Middle Earth."

"I know my heritage," Vinitharya answered, "do you know yours?"

Castamir did not answer, but instead asked Valacar, "I wish to see the funeral place of my great grandfather, will you show it to me?"

Valacar led Castamir to the Dome of the Stars, but as they were about to descent through the stone stairway to the catacombs below the bridge, Castamir revealed his true purpose for the request. He asked Valacar, "my father told me of the seerstone in the room above the resting place of his forefathers. Will you show it to me?"

However, Valacar answered, "I cannot, it is the Kings decision, who may look into this. Our dead king may have shown it to both his children, but it is my father who is king now. You will have to ask him."

Castamir then said, "but it is here in Dome of the Stars, right?"

Valacar answered, "yes, but I will not tell you where."

Castamir became irritated. He said, "will you tell your son?" he asked.

"In time, when I become king," Valacar answered and started to leave the dome.

"I have heard that king Tarannon was wise enough not to tell his wife of it, as she could not be trusted. Gondor was lucky that they never had any children, so the relict would remain in the hands of the Numenoreans," Castamir said loudly after him.

Valacar turned around and returned and faced Castamir. He looked at him with anger.

"Careful, Castamir," he said and then left again.

In Annuminas Argeleb married, Araleth, the daughter of King Celervellon of Cardolan in Annuminas. Even though there a feast was held, King Malvegil had grave thoughts about the future of king kingdom. He consulted the seer of Arnor, whose father had suggested his son name.

"There is a strange emptiness in my vision. A shadow that does not reveal its true nature," he told the king.

Elrond left the feast with his three children. As they looked back on the capital of the north with hundreds of lights reflecting in the lake, he daughter Arwen asked Elrond, "you also hold the gift foresight of Middle Earth, father. Tell me please, what do you see?"

Elrond answered, "I will be a long time before such a sight will be seen in the north."


	8. Chapter 8

1309

Argeleb and Araleth first child was born in Annuminas. The parents gave him the name Arveleg.

Argeleb stayed in Annuminas during the coming winter. Arthedain kept their army around Fornost and Cardolan occupied Amon Sul. There had been quiet at the border to Rhudaur since the death of the last king and no news to who ruled the realm.

However, when the spring came, news came to Annuminas; prince Galathir had led a raid against the capital of Rhudaur, but the enemy had been much stronger than expected and the Cardolan forces had to redraw under heavy loses. The prince himself had fallen as had most of his men.

King Malvegil rode to Amon Sul with reinforcement. The capital of Rhudaur had been burned to the ground and the smoke from the fire could be seen from Amon Sul as a bad omen for the future. A few inhabitants of Cameth Brin followed with the Cardolan army back, but the only information they could give from fighting was that Angmar had taken Rhudaur.

Argeleb and Araleth met the king of Cardolan in Tyrn Gorthad, where Celervellon had his residence.

Araleth had to give them message of the death of the Kings son to her father.

The old king lay in his bed and listened to the sad news about his son, but also found comfort in seeing his grandchild.

Celervellon said; "thus dies the line of Earendur in Cardolan. You my daughter are the only person that will carry the blood of Thorondur and Dauremir, his sons, into the future, and together with this descendant of Amlaith, you have produced an heir to Arnor with the right to the northern kingdom as Valandil himself."

The king then took the hand of his daughter. He looked at the ring of Barahir, which she had on her finger.

"I too have a present for you," he said.

The king pointed to the Palantir of Cardolan which was in the room with him.

"this is now yours, and as the ring on your finger, we are obliged to keep it from our enemies," he said.

Soon after the king died and was buried in a hill at Tyrn Gorthad.

Argeleb said, "the seer of Arnor was right. It is now left to us to secure the survival of the Dunedain in the north.

Argeleb and Araleth returned north. They hid the stone of Cardolan in Annuminas as they had hidden the stone of Rhudaur in Fornost. The last stone of the north remained in Elostirion.

The news of the death of the king also reached Tharbad in the south. The people of the city understood that the bloodline of Thorondur had vanished from Cardolan and was in doubt of who should lead them.

Some suggested they should honor Malvegil as their king and some suggested Romendacil of Gondor in the south, as he had been proven strong in battle. As they could not agree, they finally sought advice at the oldest and wisest inhabitant of the city.

The white wizard said; "your city is far from the realms of the Numenorean Kings. Never forget you also are of the Edain. Your ancestors did not leave Middle Earth for Numenor but stayed here and build this city. You have a valid claim to this land."

"but who should rule us?" one of the men from Tharbad asked the wizard.

"do you asked me to select the person among you most capable of carrying this burden?" the wizard asked.

The men looked as each other and finally they all confirmed.

"You!" the wizard said and pointed to a person among the crowd.

The man was surprised and so was the rest of the people.

"Why me?" he asked.

The wizard answered, "because you all selected me to find your king and I pointed to you."

The wizard did not disclose his true reason behind his choice, but Cardolan had a new king.


End file.
